The present invention relates to a biomass treatment process and system suitable for use in the production of animal feed. More specifically, the present invention relates to a process the conversion of byproducts of sugar-processing into high-protein animal feed.
Bagasse is the byproduct of crushing sugar cane for the production of sugar. After sugar-bearing juice has been extracted from sugar cane, the resultant fiber is referred to as bagasse. Bagasse is composed of a harder outer shell of the wax bearing cellulose called the overs, the inner finer part called the pith, 40% water and about 10% dirt. All of these components together are called bagasse, and not very useful unless further processed.
Millions of tons of raw bagasse are produced annually by the sugar cane industry. It is currently used as a biofuel and in the manufacture of pulp and paper products and building materials. A portion of this byproduct is used in extracting bio-fuels, while most of it is wasted. Raw whole bagasse contains 50-60% moisture and 2% sugar; at 30% moisture raw bagasse contains 4% sugar; and at 15% moisture raw bagasse contains 8% sugar. 50% of whole bagasse is overs with 0% sugar. When the whole bagasse is separated the fines contain 16% sugar. When 10% molasses are added to bagasse it contains 24% to 25% sugar. The high cost of drying the fines and high transportation cost make these fines uneconomical to make, although they do make a high fiber and high energy food (due to the sugar content).
The present invention recognizes the value of bagasse as feedstuff for cattle since in addition to high starch and cellulose content bagasse is rich in plant protein and complex carbohydrates. Bagasse can be used as a fibrous diluent for heavy grain and molasses diets for cattle. Some of the factors preventing its more extensive use as animal feed are its very low digestibility (25-35%) and palatability.
The present invention contemplates provision of a method of processing bagasse to produce highly digestible and palatable animal feed as well as raw material suitable for creating bio fuel.